Men will receive testosterone or placebo patch for 1 year. Several outcome measures will be performed quarterly-bone turnover markers, bone mineral density, muscle strength, lipids, prostate tests, vascular resistence. Recruitment and screening have been completed and the study is progressing well. Baseline information shows direct correlation between bioavailable testosterone levels and bone mineral density and inverse correlation with markers of bone turnover. Information on the effects of testosterone on bone mineral density and strength are not yet available.